Life is Most Uncertain
by pocketedwocket
Summary: Loki/OC In Asgard, Fandas Larsen was not considered to be someone of much importance. When she is forced to leave Asgard, her memory of her homeland is taken away from her. After a few bumps in the road, Fandas, or as she knows herself, Mandy, unites with SHIELD. Not long afterwards, her adventure takes her to New Mexico... chapters start short, but they will get longer!
1. Intro

Hey, guys!

So before the story actually gets started, I feel I need to explain a few things:

Firstly, this is my first fanfiction I've published to this site. Here is when some might hint at you (the readers) to be kind in reviewing or something of that nature. I'm here to tell you that while I'd prefer to have wonderful reviews/comments, I'm no stranger to constructive criticism. SO, if something's _really_ irking you about the story, lemme know!

Secondly, I tried to keep as close to Norse names/mythology as I possibly could, although I'm sure I'm a bit rusty. I'm also trying my damnedest to keep the Asgardian language as… "classy" as I can.

Thirdly (and this stands for all chapters in the story), I own nothing! Absolutely zilch, I assure you. Anything that may look familiar to you is purely coincidental. The most I own are my OC's.

ONE MORE THING and I promise I'm done! This is a 100 song challenge story, but that isn't to say that it'll be completely based off of the lyrics in whatever song. The chapters will simply be based off of a stanza in the song. Mkay?

All right, I'm finished chatting, and I'll let you get on to reading!

Hope you enjoy!

-Pocketedwocket


	2. She

**Song: "She" – Green Day**

Lyrics used: "She…

She screams in silence

A sullen riot penetrating through her mind

Waiting for a sign

To smash the silence with the brick of self control"

In Asgard, Fandas Larsen was not considered to be someone of much importance. Her mother, Aslaug, was a simple servant to Odin's army and the Royal family. Fandas, now at the tender age of 160 (16 Midgardian years), was helping other servants in the kitchens, much to her chagrin. While she and her mother slaved away, her elder brother Herlof spent the majority of his time with the other warriors.

As much as Fandas loved her brother, she couldn't help but want to point out all of his flaws to those who would listen. Herlof wasn't at all the courageous, wonderful man they all thought him to be. Her mother, however, pleaded that Fandas not besmirch Herlof's good name. "He is all the good that will come out of this family," she'd said, "And we must be most grateful to him for it."

This would have been a fine bargain if Herlof wasn't so conceited about his high status. He'd often come to the kitchens just to make sure that Fandas had extra work to be done. He also requested an absurd amount of food…that would also just happen to be extremely difficult to make. So, keeping her word to her mother, Fandas said nothing to anyone. And it ate her up inside.


	3. The Wizard and I

**Song: "The Wizard and I" – Wicked (Idina Menzel)**

Lyrics used: "Have I actually understood

This weird quirk I've tried

To suppress or hide

Is a talent…?"

As Herlof was gallivanting with the warriors of Asgard, Fandas, as was stated before, spent the majority of her time in the kitchens. The staff there was less than courteous to her; in fact, they insisted on ignoring her. That is, when they weren't berating her for "poor workmanship" and relishing the difficult tasks that Herlof left for her. Needless to say, Fandas was hardly a fan of her coworkers.

At 400 years old, Freyja walked in on an 80 year old Fandas levitating the boy prince Thor with an eerie purple light that surrounded her hands. At the time, Thor was 100 years old, and so was not enjoying being made a fool of. Upon being caught, Fandas panicked and let the young prince down with an ungraceful "oof!" Before he could exact revenge on her, Freyja waved her hand. With a turn of his heel, Thor walked out of the room without a word. Fandas looked up at the goddess with curiosity.

"What did you do to him?"

"I simply erased his memory of that event," Freyja replied carelessly. When Fandas said nothing, Freyja spoke again. "Do you know who I am?"

Fandas nodded. "You're the goddess of witchcraft and love."

Freyja smiled and nodded. "And who are you, my dear?"

"Nobody."

"That cannot be true. I've known many a god and goddess who could not evoke as much magic in their entire existence as you have in the little time I observed you. You are, therefore, of importance."

Fandas blushed.

"Have you always been able to use such powers, my child?" Freyja had asked. Fandas, fearing that she'd been in trouble nodded hesitantly.

"I have, madam."

"You possess a gift, my dear; One that you should hold dear to your heart. However, you must learn how to control it."

Fandas looked up at the beautiful goddess with wide hazel eyes. "How do I do that, madam?"

"I will aid you. It shall be kept secret for now…except from the Allfather."

Freyja held out a slender hand.

"Do we have an agreement, my dear?"

Fandas looked from the heart-shaped face of the woman in front of her to her hand. She'd heard rumors that Freyja was a crafty goddess…not many placed her in their trust. Fandas hardly cared, as she was almost invisible to those who she attempted to impress. She placed her tiny hand in Freyja's own, smiling broadly.

"We do."

Freyja's smile matched Fandas's own, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Your training begins tomorrow at dawn."


	4. Freak

**Song: "Freak" – The Mighty Boosh**

Lyrics used: "…crawling in the shadows  
Must I live like a freak?"

Since then, Fandas had much better control over what powers she _did_ have. She could levitate whatever she wished. Freyja taught her how to cast an impenetrable shield which could surround her entire body and deflect whatever was forced upon it. Her favorite power, however, was her ability to turn invisible on command. It had taken a few hundred years to perfect, but she'd gotten the hang of it, and now used it on a daily basis, whether it was to frighten her fellow kitchen workers, or to make the most of a boring day.

Today, she was walking down a seemingly deserted hallway, turning her invisibility on and off, just for practice. On the third turn, she looked behind her to see one of the kitchen workers gawping at her.

"Yes, Heidrun, what may I do for you?"

Heidrun's mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to speak.

"D-DEVIL!" Fandas blinked in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

Fandas instinctively looked down at herself and gasped. She'd turned herself invisible and back again while Heidrun was behind her.

"Heidrun," Fandas said slowly, "You mustn't tell anyone of this. Please."

Heidrun stood stock still, a look of utter horror etched on her face. Before Fandas could issue another plea, Heidrun had run the opposite direction, shouting "SHE HAS THE DRAGON'S BLOOD, SHE HAS!"

Soon after, the majority of the serving staff avoided Fandas like a plague. It was a rarity that she didn't hear hisses of scorn directed at her whenever she entered a room, and an even scarcer thing to make eye contact with another, as it was rumored that looking in her eyes would result in something dreadful.

While this wasn't much of a change, she was displeased to notice that her mother was also pulling away a tad. When they were in their small servants' room, she would often mutter under her breath, "An Asgardian who does magic...there goes any prospect of a decent marriage proposal."

This hardly stung; Fandas wasn't aiming to get married. The prospect of marriage was one that was foreign to her, and it frankly didn't look all that appealing.


	5. Make A Man Out of You

**Song: "I'll Make A Man Out of You" – Donny Osmond**

Lyrics used: "Once you find your center

You are sure to win."

Even with Herlof's conceited nature, Fandas always found him to be extremely interesting. Not only because he was her older brother, but also because she wanted to know what it was that made him so special to everyone. He was charming, that was certain. Fandas looked at her reflection often, noting their few physical similarities and wondering if she'd become more accepted if she somehow enhanced them. She and her brother both had a head of medium auburn hair, though hers sprung in wild curls around her pale oval face. Herlof's hair was indeed curly, but in a more attractive fashion. Rather than his curls gaining a life of their own, they were tame, going just barely to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue, and they almost seemed purple, matching his tan skin well.

About a week after being found out as a sorcerer in training, Fandas followed Herlof to his warrior training. There was rumor that Asgard was going to battle with Vanaheim soon, and she was itching to know whether it was true or not. She made herself invisible as she trailed him through the crowded, glowing hallways of Asgard, being sure to walk on the balls of her feet to make less noise.

Soon, Herlof and Fandas reached a large room, in which warriors were in several straight lines.

"Ah, Herlof!" a booming voice shouted from their left, "We were afraid you had been with another maiden and had forgotten about our gathering!"

Herlof gave a loud, false guffaw.

"Not so, Volundr. Not on this day, anyway."

Several warriors laughed along with Volundr as Herlof made his way to his spot.

Fandas took this opportunity to creep onto a set of stacked benches against one of the walls.

"Warriors, we have very special guests joining us this eve," Volundr boomed, "The princes of Asgard have chosen to act as spectators to our session."

Fandas noted that the warriors stood taller still as a large pair of doors on the opposite wall opened with an echoing creak. Urging herself to keep hidden, she watched as the princes Thor and Loki entered the large room. She noted that they had grown a great deal. The last time she'd seen Thor, he was much smaller…and less muscular. While she'd only seen Loki on one occasion (he preferred to keep to himself, as she did), she came to the conclusion that he looked rather the same as his child self.

"My princes," Volundr bowed deeply, "We are honored that you have graced us with your presence on this day."

Thor grinned. "We are honored that you've agreed to have us." Loki simply gave a half smile.

"Please, have a seat."

To Fandas's horror, Volundr gestured to the benches that she'd seated herself upon. Before she could make herself scarce, the princes sat inches away. If she moved, they would be sure to notice, and she would get into a heap of trouble; the common folk of Asgard were not allowed to be at such meetings as this.

"Now, men," Volundr directed his attention back to his warriors, "as you know, we are to go to battle Vanaheim in a fortnight."

"Yes, sir!" the warriors chorused.

"You know, therefore, that it will be a very dangerous battle. One that all of you may not return from."

Again, the warriors shouted, "Yes, sir!"

"I would like to do battle!" Thor bellowed, causing Fandas and Loki to jump.

"My prince," Volundr said in a calm tone, "You are not yet of age to do battle. I doubt very much that the Allf–"

He was interrupted by Thor slamming his large fist against the wall just above Fandas's head.

"I am old enough to know when I am ready to do battle, Volundr," he growled, "unless you would like to go against a member of the royal family…"

As Volundr's face blanched, Loki stood and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Thor," he spoke smoothly and softly, trying to keep Thor's temper under control, "I believe what Volundr says is true; You are not ready for battle. Soon, you will be, but not within a fortnight's time."

Fandas looked on in awe as Thor's shoulders somewhat sagged. From what she understood, Thor was not easy to reason with. Without another word, he stormed out of the room, barely grazing Fandas's knee. Loki gave a frustrated sigh as he trailed behind Thor. Out of curiosity, Fandas almost followed the two of them, wanting to know what the life of royalty must be like. Before she could rise, however, Volundr's voice cracked through the otherwise silent room.

"Gentlemen," he said curtly, "Before we go into battle, keep in mind this: A calm interior results in a strong exterior. This will lead to a doubtless victory."

He raised his right arm diagonally to his chest in salute.

"In the name of Odin Allfather!"

The warriors followed suit and repeated Volundr's cry.


	6. 21 Guns

**Song: 21 Guns – Green Day**

Lyrics used: "Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins."

Two days later, the band of warriors made their way through Asgard in a parade-like fashion. Fandas and her mother were at the front of the crowds just outside the Bifrost.

"Do you think he will wave to us?" Aslaug asked breathlessly.

Fandas snorted.

"I should hope so. You _are_ his mother, after all. I do not think even Herlof is heartless enough to ignore his birth giver."

She received a swat to the arm. "Hush! You must not speak of your brother in such a way! He has provided much for this family!"

As Fandas opened her mouth to argue, a large roar from the crowd halted her. Her head shot to the source of the noise as the warriors made their way to the Bifrost on horseback. A few kissed a maiden or two as they passed. Aslaug gripped her daughter's arm tightly, biting her lip.

"I am certain he will acknowledge you, mother," Fandas grinned, though it was one worn for the sole purpose of comforting her mother.

"_Us_, dear. Herlof will acknowledge _us_."

"Of course."

Then, he came into view. His was face broken in a wide grin as the crowd around him cheered. He waved appropriately at the crowd surrounding him, though Fandas noticed that his dark eyes swept over them, as if looking for someone in particular. _Probably some maiden that caught his fancy recently_.

Just as she was about to make her way back to the palace, she heard her mother gasp. Fandas turned to see Herlof standing tall in front of them. Her jaw dropped.

"You did not think I would omit my own family, did you?"

He then wrapped his large arms around their mother, who was crying freely.

"Do not weep, mother," he chuckled, "I shall return before you can say Jodenheim!"

Aslaug sniffed as she slowly removed her arms from around his neck. Herlof then turned his attention to Fandas, much to her surprise.

"And you," he smiled, "How could I overlook my little sister?"

Fandas's eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug. She hesitantly placed her arms around him.

"Tell mother not to fret, Fandas," he muttered.

Tears began to swim unwillingly as she nodded her understanding.

"Return to us safely."

It was more a command than a tearful plea. Herlof released her from the embrace and smirked.

"Have you known me to do any different?"

With that, he hopped back on his horse and joined the warriors on their trek across the Bifrost.

"What did I say, my daughter?" Aslaug elbowed Fandas, a triumphant smile on her wrinkling face.

"Yes, yes, mother," Fandas smiled, "You were right."

Four days had passed since the warriors left for Vanaheim, and the citizens of Asgard were getting anxious. It did not usually take this long to defeat another world's army. In the kitchens, Fandas grew weary of hearing of her coworkers' stories of their family members' war stories.

As the talk quieted down, Heidrun burst into the kitchens, tears pouring down her plump face.

"Heidrun! What is it?" the lead cook Eira gasped as the rest of the staff gaped at her. Heidrun took a few deep breaths before pressing on.

"Th-the warriors are back."

The kitchen workers smiled in relief.

"What kept you from saying such? This is marvelous news!" Eira beamed.

Heidrun shook her head fervently. "Th…come!"

She then ran out of the kitchens, leaving a group of very confused Asgardians, who hesitantly left their stations. Fandas did not like the feeling she was getting at all. Almost all of Asgard was coming out of their homes to see what the commotion was about. As she neared, Fandas heard many people gasp happily.

"Make way!"

Odin's voice rang throughout the shining city. His people dutifully stood aside and made a path for their king. Volundr stood before his army, very proud.

"What has happened?" Odin demanded.

"We have won, mighty Allfather." Volundr answered, lowering his head in a respectful gesture.

"This is wonderful! We must have a celebration! Eira!"

Eira stepped forward, her eyes cast downward courteously.

"Yes, Allfather?"

"Have your workers prepare a delicious feast! This is a wonderful day for Asgard!"

Eira bowed. "Yes, Allfather." With that, she beckoned her workers.

Fandas looked at Heidrun, who was still beside herself with grief.

"Heidrun, what ails you so?" she asked, placing a hand on Heidrun's shoulder concernedly.

The older woman glared daggers at her as she shoved the hand off of her shoulder almost immediately. Fandas did not miss the fact that Heidrun refused to make eye contact.

"Do not lay your poisonous hand upon me!"

Fandas blinked.

"Heidrun, I do not understand…"

"You are the curse which has hindered our warriors from having a truly triumphant victory! May the Allfather smite thee into ashes, you baneful alchemist!"

And with that, she left a very confused Fandas behind. What did she mean? What had she done that had caused such hateful words? She sighed and meandered back to the kitchens. When she entered, she was greeted with malicious glares.

Fandas attempted valiantly to ignore this; she'd had enough practice over the years. However, this time around, she was not so easily dismissive.

"I hate to pry," she began icily, "but I cannot help but notice that the lot of you have rather revolting expressions upon your otherwise ravishing features."

The glares only increased in intensity as they did not miss her sarcastic tone.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me as to what I have done to earn such attention?"

Eira stepped forward. "You foolish serpent," she spat, "Because you touched a warrior before battle, you caused a great number of deaths!"

Fandas scoffed. "I hardly think this is the case, Eira…"

"Scoff all you like," Eira snapped, "Your pride will not surpass the fact that one of the fallen is of your own blood!"

Fandas froze. "My…?"

Eira and the rest of the workers now wore identical smiles.

"You bluff!" Fandas growled, her gaze not leaving Eira's face.

"I do not," she replied smugly, "His remains are…"

Eira's voice faltered as she noticed that Fandas was quivering.

"You may not do your magic in here, Larsen! I shall have you banished from Asgard, mark my words!"

Fandas took shallow breaths, a failing attempt to calm herself down.

"Mark my words, Eira," she muttered dangerously, "should your words be false and uttered only to harm me, I shall make it so you pay dearly."

With that, she stormed out of the kitchens, her palms now pulsating with power. She didn't bother hiding herself behind an invisible exterior, for she had more pressing matters to attend to. People actually moved aside as she marched past them. When she finally reached the quarters she shared with her mother, she saw what she feared; her mother was weeping on her bed.

"Mother…" Fandas started, but was interrupted by a loud, pained wail.

"Not my son! My baby boy!"

Aslaug's face was contorted with woe, her blue eyes red from the tears that had already been shed. Fandas sat on the bed alongside her mother, patting her back slowly.

"There will be a f-feast tonight in th-th- Gladsheim Hall…celeb-brating the return of…"

The rest of Aslaug's sentence was drowned by another round of tears.

"Will we be going?" Fandas asked cautiously.

Aslaug sniffed, hastily wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Of course we will," she replied, her voice sure, "We must not allow our grief to hinder those who have reason to rejoice."

She stood, straightening her clothing. "You look an absolute fright, Fandas! Surely you do not intend on wearing that to the feast, do you?"

"I…suppose not…"

"Get ready, then! The feast starts posthaste!" Aslaug walked away without uttering another word, leaving Fandas, once again, bewildered.


	7. Le Festin

**Song: Le Festin – Camille **

Lyrics used: (translated) The banquet is now underway, so…  
Bring out the bottles; a new tale has spun  
In clearing this table, my new life's begun."

The feast began as most of them did; the royal family was seated high above their people on a platform. Any guests the royal family had would sit with them. The warriors sat just beneath them. The common folk then, by class, sat on the main floor. Asgardians of Fandas and Aslaug's status, however, spent the majority of the feast serving others. Gladsheim hall was abuzz with the victory of the Asgardian warriors, though Fandas could pinpoint a few unfortunates who were suffering the same loss that she and her mother suffered.

As Fandas carried a large tray of filled wine goblets, she was stopped by Heidrun.

"I wonder, little imp, if you believe Eira's words now."

Fandas' hazel eyes narrowed into a sneer as Heidrun walked away, feeling rather pleased with herself. Fandas gazed about, being sure that she would not be seen doing what she was about to do. She used her free hand and shot a bit of purple light at Heidrun's feet. Much to her amusement, Fandas watched as Heidrun's ankles were bound together by an invisible rope, resulting in the older woman to hop about absurdly.

Fandas took things a step further, shooting another purple beam at the food Heidrun carried. It rose off of the platter and danced around her head. Another twitch of Fandas' hand, and the food crashed onto Heidrun's head. She disguised her delighted chuckle as a cough as she made her rounds, handing goblets to any who wanted them.

"Please ease my troubled mind," Aslaug sighed as Fandas joined her at a small table, "and tell me that you were not the cause of Heidrun's misbehavior."

Fandas shrugged, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Had you known the reasons for doing so, mother, you would not be so quick to berate me for it."

Aslaug opened her mouth to respond, but the Allfather's staff hitting the floor quickly silenced her.

"As wonderful and joyous occasion this is," he stated, gazing at his people, "We cannot let the fact that many of you have lost a loved one pass. I would like to take this time to bow our heads in remembrance."

The hall grew silent as the Asgardians obeyed their king.

"And now, I would like to invite the families of those lost to join the royal family for our personal condolences."

Fandas felt her eyes grow wide. She would actually get to meet the royal family? She looked at her mother, who looked nearly as flabbergasted. Slowly, they joined the line that began to grow.

"This is most peculiar," Fandas whispered excitedly.

"To one so young, I am sure it is," Aslaug whispered back, "When the Allfather defeated the Jotuns many moons ago, he did something very similar."

Fandas looked up at Odin in awe as she neared him.

"He is a great ruler," she said, mostly to herself than anyone else.

She braced herself for the meeting of royalty. It would be a rather peculiar order to meet them, but she was not one to argue. First, would be the Queen Frigga, then the eldest son Thor. The second son Loki would follow, and then, finally, Odin. Too soon, Fandas and Aslaug were on the platform that overlooked the whole of Asgard. Fandas felt a strange sensation in her stomach. _So this is what it is like to be on top of Asgard…_

"I am remorseful of your loss," a lovely voice rang through her ears. Fandas shot back to the present, and stood right in front of the beautiful Frigga.

Fandas noted that she would barely meet the shoulder of any of the royals. She inwardly cursed her short stature. She also noted with regret that Frigga did not meet her eye. She must have heard the rumors.

"I thank you, your majesty," Fandas replied, lowering her head.

She moved on to Thor, whose bright blue eyes darted from her face to the very center of Fandas' eyes.

"I am remorseful of your loss," his deep voice muttered.

Fandas lowered herself slightly.

"I thank you, sir."

She sighed as she walked a few more feet toward prince Loki, now getting used to the idea of being treated the very same as with anyone else. Just to avoid any more disappointment, she kept her eyes cast downward as she reached the second born. She stood before him for a few seconds, but he said nothing. Fandas' brow furrowed, but she said nothing.

"It is customary to meet the eye of a royal, would you not agree?"

His voice was surprisingly smooth. Shock tore through her. Nobody besides her mother and Freyja had met her eye in over 80 years. Fandas raised her eyes to meet Loki's own. Her surprise must have shown, for Loki chuckled.

"I am _most_ remorseful of your loss," he said, his tone still collected.

"I thank you, sir," Fandas lowered herself, not breaking eye contact with him, a gesture that would surely earn her a lecture from her mother. Loki's smirk remained as she walked away. Fandas gulped. Surely, the Allfather would not be as bold as his son. Surely he, like his wife and eldest son, had heard the awful rumors.

She now stood before him, her head bowed out of courtesy.

"My child," Odin's hand reached under her chin and gently guided her gaze to meet his own.

"I am very remorseful of your loss," he said in a truly remorseful tone.

"I thank you, your highness," Fandas answered.

"As I told your mother, your brother Herlof was a very brave man. It is a rarity we have such an amazingly talented warrior." Fandas gave a genuine, albeit small, smile. "Thank you, Allfather." He nodded and sent her on her way.

Aslaug waited for her at the bottom of the staircase that led to the platform.

"Unless I am mistaken," Fandas said, "our Allfather is much too often mistaken for a monster."

"Indeed," Aslaug agreed, then, out of nowhere, pinched her daughter's arm.

"Ouch!" Fandas laughed.

"What gall you have, child!" Aslaug snapped, pinching Fandas again, "Looking at the prince as if he were your familiar!"

Fandas merely grinned, relishing the feeling of being looked at…actually _looked at_…for the first time in what felt like ages.


	8. Raise What's Left of the Flag for Me

Chapter 7

**Song: "Raise What's Left of the Flag" – Flogging Molly**

Lyrics used: "A life once full  
Now an empty vase  
Wilt the blossoms  
On his early grave."

The day after the feast was not nearly as light hearted, as it was the day the Asgardians held a memorial of sorts for their fallen warriors. Fandas readied herself in her quarters as Aslaug waited impatiently, already dabbing at her eyes with a bit of cloth.

"Are you nearly ready?" she asked.

Fandas nodded. Aslaug took her daughter's arm as they walked slowly to the Bifrost, where the departed's bodies would be released in the waters below.

The Bifrost was extremely crowded, but held Asgard's population well. Fandas noted that the Allfather, Frigga, Thor and Loki were all at the head of the Bifrost, where Heimdall usually stood.

When all of Asgard had gathered, Odin allowed his staff to fall to the ground, causing a loud boom to echo across his kingdom.

"Asgardians," he said loudly, his voice having an extremely similar effect as his staff had, "We are gathered to say our final farewells to our fallen warriors. Unfortunately, as the number of warriors was so great, there will be no time for all family members to speak."

Fandas looked at the heap of cloth wrapped bodies that lay in front of the Allfather.

"However, I will have Freyja perform the Asgardian Mourning Song."

Odin stepped aside, allowing the beautiful goddess to do her duty. Fandas thought her mentor did a marvelous job, as did the majority of Asgard, it seemed, for a resounding applause broke out after Freyja had finished.

"Thank you all," Freyja gave a sad smile, "and to all Asgardians, I would like to convey my sincerest apologies for your losses." She lowered her head as she stepped a few strides behind the Allfather.

Odin thanked Freyja and sighed.

"Well, it is now time for the departed to make their way to Folkvangr. Freyja will accompany them, being sure that they make a safe journey." Odin looked then at Freyja, who nodded solemnly. "Let it commence."

Freyja closed her eyes and levitated the deceased. With a flick of her wrist, they gracefully lowered into the oceans below. After the last body descended, Odin made further comments about a memorial feast that night, and the crowds parted.

Fandas went to follow them, but noticed that Aslaug remained behind, gazing into the water.

"Mother," she slowly approached, "We must journey back to our quarters…"

Aslaug held up a hand. "Fandas, my dear girl," her tone was cool and had a bit of an edge to it. "If it is so important to you that you are back at our quarters, I urge you to continue on without my accompaniment."

Fandas sighed.

"Very well…do not be long, mother." As she walked away, she heard her mother say her name softly. Fandas turned to see Aslaug walking toward her. Fandas met her halfway and her mother took her hands.

"My sweet girl…such a strong soul you have." Aslaug cupped her daughter's face in her hands, "You are meant for great things, and of this I am certain."

Fandas held back a sigh as her mother placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Mother, we must make haste to the feast."

"Yes, yes…of course." Aslaug glanced down at the waters below. Fandas took her mother's hand in her own and gently guided them away from the Bifrost.

As far as feasts went, Fandas could only assume that this one was going splendidly. Her fellow Asgardians held joyous expressions as they danced, leaving her to be one of the few that chose to stand along the towering walls of the hall.

Fandas was jerked from her thoughts as an icy voice reached her ear.

"You have appalling gall, Fandas Larsen." With a groan, Fandas turned to see Eira and Heidrun glaring daggers at her.

"I believe my attendance was to be expected at a memorial feast, having lost a loved one."

"Of course, you realize that he died due to your actions!" Heidrun hissed.

Fandas closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her temper in check. "As I am sure I have explained before…"

"Yes, yes, excuses that we have no interest in hearing," Eira waved a dismissive hand. "We have a bargain for you."

Fandas furrowed her brow. "A bargain? Of what sort?"

Eira stepped close enough so that Fandas could hear her whispering voice. "Because you are a threat to Asgard, I think it only fair that you leave."

Fandas snorted. "Leave Asgard? What in the name of Allfather would make you think that I would do such a thing?"

Heidrun stepped closer as well, her mouth just by Fandas's ear. Had anyone bothered to look in their direction, they would have thought the three women were sharing a good gossiping session.

"If you do not," Heidrun whispered, "Your mother will suffer greatly."

Fandas's eyes narrowed as Heidrun drew back, a wicked smirk placed upon her plump features. "Suffer greatly, you say…"

Eira rolled her eyes. "You wish us to elaborate." It wasn't a question. "Your mother will be shunned from society; We will see to it that she is treated as poorly as a Jotun by those who once held her in high regard."

Fandas snorted again. "Forgive me, but I hardly think the pair of you has given this a great deal of thought. My mother is respected among the widows of Asgard. Your plan to sabotage her reputation is much like the one you used against me. That was an easy task, I imagine; I was not particularly well-liked in the first place."

Eira grinned.

"My dear," her tone was poisonous, "These gullible people will believe anything that Heidrun or I tell them about Aslaug for one very simple reason: You, the girl whom everyone avoids at all costs, are her _daughter_. For all they know, Aslaug is as much a student of Freyja as you are."

Fandas glared. "You have indeed given this blackmail plan of yours much more thought than I had originally assumed. However," she allowed a grin to cross her features, "there a bit of a snag in your otherwise flawless scheme."

Heidrun and Eira shared doubtful looks.

"Go on."

"Asgardians may not leave Asgard unless they are a warrior, a messenger, or a Royal. The only way to leave is to have the Allfather cast you out. I believe it goes without saying that I do not have any intention of displeasing the mighty Odin."

"That is a rather perplexing situation," Eira glared, "however, our conditions remain. Find a way to leave Asgard before the next rise and fall of the sun, or your mother shall pay the dearest cost."

Without another word, the two elders walked away, both giggling to themselves. Fandas groaned. She definitely did not want to leave Asgard, mostly for her mother's sake. Aslaug had already lost one child to battle. Losing another…Fandas shuddered at the thought. She slowly walked back to her quarters, her mind reeling. She could be selfish and not leave, but her mother would be miserable. Breathing in heavily, she made up her mind. She would leave, but she would tell Aslaug of the situation and her reasons for leaving.

After the feast, Aslaug returned to the shared quarters. "Fandas! I had wondered where you'd gone!" she slumped on the bed with a heavy sigh, "as luxuriously lovely as those feasts are, I cannot help but feel as though they take away my energy!" she looked over at Fandas, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking forlorn.

"My daughter, you look troubled! Are you well?"

"Mother," Fandas said slowly, "I have something to discuss…well…to tell you."

If Aslaug was distracted earlier, she was paying full attention now.

"What is it?"

"I must leave Asgard."

Aslaug gave a skeptical grin. "What? Leave?"

When Fandas gave no indication that she was joking, Aslaug's grin fell.

"Fandas? What do you mean you're leaving?" A look of horror crossed her features. "You didn't…use your special…against someone…did you?"

Fandas looked offended. "Of course not! Well…nothing that would warrant my casting out…"

"Then why ever would you leave Asgard? You've no reason to!"

Fandas sighed and told her mother of Heidrun and Eira's attempt to blackmail her. After Fandas's explanation, Aslaug laughed.

"Child, I hardly think they are a match for your 'talents.' Could you not simply erase their memory?"

_Erase their memory_…the words resonated in Fandas's mind.

"I do not have the ability to do that, mother," she sighed, "as I said before, this is not a discussion. I am telling you that I am leaving. If it were under any other circumstances, I would stay, but I worry for what those wretched women would do to your reputation."

Aslaug looked to be at a loss for words.

"Fandas…"

"Mother, please do not make this parting more difficult than–"

Aslaug placed a finger to her daughter's lips. "Though it pains me greatly to see you leave," she whispered, "I cannot stand in your way to do what you think is right."

Suddenly, Fandas was enveloped in a tight hug.

"I shall miss you terribly, Fandas. I shall visit Heimdall daily to see how you fare on your own…wherever you may end up."

"Goodbye, mother." Without wanting to delay things any longer, Fandas released her mother and left the quarters, not looking back.


	9. Into The Great Wide Open

Chapter 8

**Song: "Into The Great Wide Open" – Tom Petty**

Lyrics used: "Into the great wide open  
Under them skies of blue  
Out in the great wide open"

Fandas walked the familiar route to Freyja's specially assigned quarters, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. This whole situation was completely uncalled for, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Fandas halted. _Well_, she thought to herself with a smirk, _Maybe not _nothing…

She backtracked only a bit so that she was by Heidrun and Eira's quarters (which they shared, conveniently enough.) She opened the door slowly, being sure to make herself invisible before completely entering the room. Heidrun was tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering something about working in the kitchens. Eira was lying very still and Fandas noted that the same frown Eira wore during the day was still etched into her wrinkling face. For a moment, much like the many she'd had before, Fandas wondered exactly why it was that Eira frowned so often. As curious as this made her, she shook the thought away. Heidrun and Eira were to be punished for their blackmail before Fandas left. She knew the women prided themselves on their appearances, and that was exactly what card she would play.

Raising her arms, Fandas allowed magic to flow through her and shot purple light at the two sleeping women. Instantly, red boils popped up on their features. With another flick of the wrist, their graying hair gradually turned a bright pink hue while the tips faded to green. She then waved her hands gracefully in the air as a purple mist fell upon Heidrun and Eira. This was to ensure that these unfortunate physical appearances would be permanent unless removed by magic. Fandas observed her handiwork thoughtfully. It wasn't the best she'd ever done. Perhaps something else could be done. Fandas wracked her brain. What else did Heidrun and Eira have that could be taken away? The answer came almost immediately: cooking. Fandas hesitated. Their cooking was how they made their way in Asgard…the strongest talent they had.

"No," she muttered. "That would be going too far."

She left the room as silently as she had entered it, pushing down the cruel sounding voice that softly urged her to go back and steal their strongest gift.

Before Fandas could even knock on Freyja's door, it flew open, revealing her mentor to be very frazzled. "You are later than I thought you would be, my child," she hissed, pulling Fandas inside.

"How did you know I was coming?"

Fandas faltered at Freyja's dry expression.

"Do not insult my gifts, I beg. What kept you?"

Fandas looked down at the ground, a smirk crossing her features against her will. "I was simply teaching certain people that their behavior must have its consequences."

Freyja's previous expression of distaste melted into a grin. "It is lovely to know that you have chosen to use your abilities for such a worthy purpose."

Fandas smiled. "You know why I have come to see you at such a late hour."

"I have a very good idea," Freyja's grin faded, "though I am not at all fond of you leaving Asgard." She placed a hand on Fandas's shoulder. "Are you certain that there is no other way this could be dealt with?"

"I would not be here if there were," Fandas gave her answer with a feel of bitterness.

"Very well. Before I take you to Heimdall," Freyja said, guiding Fandas into the hall, "you must know that there is a price to be paid for those who willingly leave Asgard with no intent to return."

Fandas blinked. She did _not_ know this. "What price?"

"You will soon see."

"This is a rather late hour for visitors, would you not agree?" Heimdall's deep voice boomed through the spherical room.

"Gatekeeper, you need no explanation regarding our visit," Freyja replied, "You are quite familiar with our intentions."

Heimdall nodded. "I am. You understand your exchange for leaving Asgard, yes?"

"I am aware that such an exchange must be made," Fandas answered slowly, "Though I know not what it is." "The price you must pay," Heimdall said slowly, "is your memory of Asgard."

Fandas choked. "What?"

"It will return in time," Heimdall reassured, "but the length of your memory loss will be determined by your actions in MIdgard."

"Midgard? Is that where I am going?"

"That is the safest place to be."

Fandas faltered. "I suppose there is no other option." She straightened herself. "Very well. Freyja," she looked at her longtime tutor and friend, "I thank you with all my heart for what you have done for me and my mother."

Freyja waved a dismissive hand. "I will keep eyes on you while you live your new life in Midgard."

Fandas embraced Freyja.

"Miss Larsen," Heimdall said patiently, "It is time for your departure."

Fandas took a deep breath and shakily walked to the gatekeeper. His usually hard demeanor softened as he gazed down at her. "Are you ready?"

Fandas nodded. Heimdall climbed to his usual position and with one smooth movement, slammed his staff into the appropriate place. A loud hum echoed the Bifrost, and Fandas closed her eyes. Soon afterwards, she felt the very strange sensation of levitating. Her eyes popped open and she gasped. In front of her was the Rainbow Bridge, though it seemed to go on for ages. Before she could properly take in her surroundings, she abruptly gained speed. Colors whizzed by her, causing her to become very dizzy.

Then, as soon as it had started, it was finished. Fandas landed with a great thud in a dark, vast place. She attempted to stand herself up, but was unsuccessful and fell to the ground once more. She looked up at the dark, starry sky, and as her eyelids began to close, she could have sworn she felt her mind be wiped clean of Asgardian memories. The last thing she saw in her mind's eye was her mother's tearstained face.


	10. Heaven's All Around

Chapter 9

**Song: "Heaven's All Around" – Paul Sorvino (The Devil's Carnival)**

Lyrics used: "All my little troubles  
Haven't got a prayer  
Heaven's all around you  
When you haven't got a care"

Sarah Levinson stepped out of the church with a deep sigh, a wide smile crossing her plump features. Today had been a rather successful day, if she did say so herself. The church's pamphlets were handed out without an incident, which was a nice change of pace. She wasn't very well known for being an easy person to get on with…not outside of the church's congregation, anyway. She hobbled to her blue run down DaeWoo and winced as she climbed in; her knee was acting up a storm today. While she knew that prayer would do the trick, she also knew that sometimes it needed a bit of a push. Sarah popped a fair amount of Ibuprofen into her mouth and swallowed it.

After a few moments of peaceful bliss, her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey," came the sound of her husband's voice. Sarah smiled. Brandon always had a habit of calling at just the right moments.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Well, I figured that after our successful afternoon, you and I could have a picnic in the field by my old man's old farm. The Lord has made a rather glorious day today. Whaddya say?"

Sarah's smile widened. Even at 49 years old, this man could make her feel as though she was in high school again. "That sounds lovely."

"Great. I'll meet you there. I love you!"

"I love you too. God bless!" With that, she hung up the phone.

Sarah drove through the small town in New Jersey, listening to her favorite Country station. Tapping her fingers along to the beat, she pulled into a local grocery store. She glanced up to see a teenage couple making out just outside the doors. Sarah narrowed her already squinty eyes and charged out of her car (as best as she could.)

"Excuse me," she snapped, her hands on her exceedingly wide hips. She tapped her small foot impatiently as the couple stopped their activities to look at her.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, his voice full of annoyance.

"Do you _want_ to be seen as a whore?" Sarah asked, her question directed at the girl, who looked affronted.

"What?" the girl demanded.

"You heard me. Any of this…_activity_ before marriage is a _disgrace!_"

"Look, lady," the boy said in a calm tone, "Just leave it, wouldja? This isn't any of your business."

"_Heathens!"_ Sarah spat. Without another word, she stormed into the grocery store. She needn't have worried for those two…sinners. They would have their just reward in the end. Going through the aisles, she picked out a few 'side dishes;' A bag of chips here, a large bottle of soda there.

After making her purchases, she was pleased to see that the sinning teenagers were no longer outside the sliding doors. She checked the time. It was 7:45 pm. Sarah grinned as she tossed her groceries in the back seat and hurried to the deserted farm.

The farm was where Brandon had proposed to her, and where they sat on each of their 32 anniversaries. It was where they sat after church services and prayed for a child. Sarah had been diagnosed as infertile at the age of 20, but that meant nothing. The couple knew that if they prayed hard enough, they would receive a bundle of joy sometime. Tonight was one of the praying nights.

Sarah staggered out of the car and over to the usual spot, where Brandon sat waiting. When he saw his wife, he smiled. "There you are," he said, meeting her half way and pecking her lips. "I was starting to get worried."

Sarah waved his comment off. "As if I'd miss this." The couple walked to the laid out blanket and sat with a sigh. "Before we eat," Brandon said, "shall we pray?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course! It is because of Him that we're here!"

Brandon grinned. "Too true."

They bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord," Sarah started, "Please bless this food we are about to receive. Thank you for another beautiful day that you have created for your children. We also thank you for the blessing of life. Lord, we ask you to bestow upon us a child for whom we can nurture. We have waited so long, and have done so many deeds according to your word. In your name we pray. Amen."

After sharing their days' highlights, and feasting on turkey sandwiches, Sarah and Brandon now sat back, looking up at the skies.

"Sarah," Brandon said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"We've been praying for such a long time," he continued, "Do you think we will ever receive a child?"

Sarah glared at him. "Do you doubt His plan?"

"Of course not! I'm…just unsure of—"

Before he could continue, there was a loud boom. They both looked up to see a strange funnel cloud forming in the distance. "Tornado?" Sarah asked, looking at her husband warily. Brandon shrugged as he stared on.

Suddenly, a small something fell from the funnel cloud. Instantaneously, the funnel cloud vanished, revealing the dark starry sky that had been their previously. Sarah and Brandon shared uneasy glances.

"What…do you think that was?" Sarah gasped.

Brandon shrugged again.

"D…do you think we should go see?"

Without answering, Brandon stood, holding out his hand for his wife. Sarah grasped it graciously as they trekked across the field to where they'd seen the whatever-it-was fall.

As they edged closer, they were intrigued to note the strange pattern that had manifested onto the ground. Stepping a bit closer, Sarah gasped.

"Brandon, look!" She pointed at a heap on the earth. Brandon squinted, and then let out a long breath. There, lying on her side was a girl. She was severely bruised and had a few cuts.

"Is it an angel?" Sarah breathed. Brandon cautiously bent down to push the girl's shoulders, revealing her face. "Oh," Sarah sounded disappointed, "She can't be an angel. She's far too plain."

Brandon bit his lip, holding back his disagreement. He didn't think that the girl was _that_ plain. Her medium auburn hair was matted against her pale oval face. Overall, it looked as though she just needed a shower.

Suddenly, his wife gasped. "Brandon! Do you know what this is?"

Brandon blinked. "Uh…"

"This is the answer to our prayers!" Sarah answered, not bothering to hear her husband's answer. "God has sent us a child!" She fell to her knees and gazed upwards. "Thank you, Heavenly Father!"

Brandon held back a skeptical look.

"Come, we must take her home!" Sarah said bossily, rising to her feet with great struggle.

"Sarah, perhaps we should take her to the hospital."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I suppose so. Fine."

Brandon lifted the girl with ease and headed back to the farm.

* * *

"What did you say her name was?" the nurse at the front desk of the hospital asked. Brandon and Sarah had brought the girl here, and were now stuck in the waiting room while the doctors examined her.

"We don't know her name," Sarah said rudely, "We've told you this one thousand times over!"

"Ma'am, if you don't calm yourself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said briskly, not looking up from her paperwork.

"Darling, why don't you go sit down," Brandon said calmly, "I'll be over in just a moment."

Sarah glared at the nurse, and with a huff doddered to an empty seat.

"We didn't get a name," Brandon answered the nurse's question, "We found her in a field about an hour or so ago."

The nurse sighed. "Fair enough. Would you and your wife like to be in the room with her?"

Brandon hesitated. "I suppose so. Would that be wise?"

The nurse shrugged. "It'd be up to the doctor, but I'm sure that girl would like to know who helped her out."

"Maybe we'll just wait for the doctor to say so, then."

"Sounds good. I'll letcha know what's going on."

* * *

She awoke with a start, taking in her surroundings warily. The walls, floor, even the beds were blindingly white. The Girl sat upright, her brow furrowed in confusion. Where was she?

"Well, hello!" a kind voice exclaimed.

She looked toward the doorway to see a middle aged man. She noted that his coat was the exact same shade of white that surrounded her. He must have seen the guarded look she gave him, for he held up his hands in defense. "No need to worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

After observing him a bit more, she relaxed a bit. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the hospital. A very nice couple found you in a field just outside of town."

She nodded as the doctor sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her with great curiosity. "Now, can you tell me anything about, maybe, how you got there?"

Her eyes shot upward as she tried desperately to recall any kind of memory at all.

"No," she answered slowly, "I cannot say I remember anything."

The doctor jotted this down on a clipboard. "Can you tell me your name?"

She once again tried searching her memory for something; anything. But she came up blank, something she noticed with a start. She couldn't remember anything about herself. "N-no…I-I do not remember."

The doctor looked perplexed. "You don't?"

She shook her head. The doctor rose from the bed.

"We'll run some tests, to see if you've gotten concussed." He went to exit the room, but she stopped him. "Wait," she called, "Could you send the couple in that helped me? I would very much like to thank them." The doctor gave a small smile and nodded, continuing his route down the hall.

As the Girl waited, she fiddled with the baggy gown that they had put on her at some point. She didn't like it. She then glanced back at the clothes that hung on the chair. Was that what she'd been found in? She ventured out of the bed and to the chair. Taking the fabric in her hands, she hoped that it may stir some memory as to who she was. She continued to fold the fabric over in her hands. Nothing.

"Knock, knock," the doctor's voice once again filled the room. The Girl looked up to see two people behind the doctor, looking at her curiously. The man was rather tall and gawky. His graying hair fell over his forehead and rectangular-rimmed eyeglasses surrounded his dark eyes. The woman was in great contrast to her husband. She was short and stout and had rather mousy hair that fell to her large shoulders. Her face was contorted into an expression of distaste, as though she smelled something particularly putrid.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Levinson," the doctor explained, "They're the ones who found you."

"Thank you for finding them," the Girl said with a small smile. She turned her attention to the Levinsons. "Please come in."

They entered cautiously, as if afraid that a sudden movement would set her off. They stood awkwardly a few feet from the door.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you have done," The Girl said, walking back to the bed, still fidgeting with the fabric.

"Oh, it wasn't anything any self-respecting Christian wouldn't do," Mr. Levinson chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. The Girl looked to the woman, who was studying her with a critical eye.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Levinson demanded.

This took the Girl aback. "I…I'm afraid I do not know," she answered, "I'm rather curious to find that out myself."

"How did you end up in that field?" Mrs. Levinson asked sharply.

The Girl shrugged. "I know as much as you do. Maybe less, in fact."

Mrs. Levinson's eyes narrowed even more, if it was possible. The Girl got the feeling that Mrs. Levinson didn't like her very much at all.

The doctor checked his watch. "It looks like visiting hours are nearly over," he said, "If you'd like, you can come visit her tomorrow to see how she's doing."

Mr. Levinson looked at his wife, who furrowed her brow.

"We may come back in a few days," she said coolly, "If we have the time."

The Girl was a bit put out, but gave a bright smile anyway. "Thank you again for what you've done," she said, hoping she appeared to be friendly and outgoing, rather than revealing how nervous she was.

"It's really no problem," Mr. Levinson said, smiling.

Mrs. Levinson nodded. "You're welcome," was her short reply. Without another word, she walked out of the room. Mr. Levinson followed her, calling, "Sarah! Wait!"

The Girl and the doctor exchanged a look. "Well," he said after a moment, "I'll go see about getting those tests ready."

Just like that, the Girl was once again left on her own.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, guys! I just wanted to give a huge "thank you" to everyone reading this. It seems like a bunch of you are liking it so far, which is awesome! **

**Another quick thing: I know that this is a Loki/OC fic. However, you guys are gonna have to be a little more patient, as Loki won't be showing up for a few more chapters. Until then, there are going to be a fair amount of familiar characters to hold you over. **

**Anyway, again, thank you guys so, so, SO much for reading! **


	11. Author's Note

Hey, you guys!

I know it's been an atrociously long time since I last updated the story, and I can only apologize profusely. I've been having a bit of trouble deciding what direction I want the story to go in, and it's taken a longer time than I'd originally thought it would.

At any rate, I've figured it all out, and I should have a couple more new chapters up and ready within the next few days!

I'd also like to thank you guys so, so, _so_ much for reading, following and favoriting! I'm also gonna thank **The Yoshinator** for their reviews! Words of encouragement are always a huge help, especially when sending out a story out onto the internet for the first time.

Okay. I'm done making excuses and attempting to butter you lot up. Thank you again for reading!

-Pocketedwocket


	12. Mandy

Chapter 10

**Song: "Mandy" – Barry Manilow**

Lyrics used: "Yesterday's a dream  
Now I face the morning  
Crying on the breeze  
The pain is calling"

* * *

The Levinsons had come to visit the Girl (now dubbed 'Mandy,' to avoid any confusion) every day for a week since they'd discovered her. Brandon had come to care for Mandy greatly. Sarah, on the other hand, had taken a bit longer to warm up to Mandy. However, Brandon could see Sarah's walls begin to crack when they'd been told that Mandy was to be put in an orphanage. "I'm afraid it's protocol," Dr. McInroe, the main doctor who'd been treating her, said, "We haven't been able to get any indicator on where Mandy came from at all."

Brandon looked over at his wife as they drove home from the hospital, noting her expression had not much changed since they'd left.

"What's on your mind?" he asked cautiously.

Sarah sighed. "What do you think should be done about the girl?" she asked.

Brandon's eyebrows rose. "Meaning…?"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Sarah repeated herself. "I mean, what should we do?"

Brandon thought for a moment. He'd been wondering that very thing not two minutes before. "I don't know…"

"I mean," Sarah prattled on, not hearing him, "It's not as though we haven't done enough. We saved her life, for God's sake!"

"That's true…"

"But she'll probably be sent into some kind of government care, and then to a non-Christian home!"

Brandon had a feeling he knew what direction this was going, but didn't interrupt. "I mean, what kind of Christians would we be if we allowed that to happen?" Sarah paused.

"So, you've come to the conclusion that…?"

"It's simple," she stated, "We take her home with us. Tomorrow."

Brandon let out a sigh, being only mildly surprised. "You're absolutely sure about that? She isn't a puppy we can just take back if she doesn't…"

Sarah interrupted. "I know she isn't! Of course I know that! Brandon, she was _delivered_ to us by Him! We can't ignore a gift that we'd prayed for over a span of fifteen years!"

Brandon smiled. "I think you're absolutely right, darling."

Sarah's head whipped around to face him. "You do? I mean, I know we don't know her that well yet, and I know it's sudden…"

Brandon patted her leg with a chuckle. "I couldn't agree with you more, and I do think we've earned the right to parenthood."

Sarah beamed at him. "First thing tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Brandon answered with a chuckle, feeling very proud that his wife had chosen to help the girl.

* * *

The following day, Mandy awoke abruptly. She'd had a dreamless sleep for most of the night. She had woken up at around two o' clock in the morning, and had fallen back asleep almost immediately. This time, however, she was standing on a colorful bridge over roaring waves.

"Hello, my dear," a musical voice said from behind her. She turned to see a beautiful woman walking towards her.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked as the woman got closer.

"You will remember," she answered, "In time."

Mandy opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"I have brought you here to issue you a warning," the woman said in a serious voice. Mandy blinked. "I don't fully understand."

"You will." The woman sighed. "There will come a time in the future where you will be asked to make a choice. You will, after much deliberation, choose to side with a man who seeks to rule a world."

Mandy furrowed her brow. "Wait," she said loudly as the mysterious woman began to walk away, "I am still extremely confused! I do not understand what you're trying to tell me." The woman turned back and smiled. "You will, my dear. You will."

With that, the Girl awoke, feeling very confused.

"Good morning!" the now familiar voice of Doctor McInroe rang through the room as he entered.

"Good morning," she answered, still a bit disoriented from her strange dream. "How are you feeling today, Mandy?"

She grinned as she stretched her arms over her head. "Very well, thank you. How was your sleep, doctor?"

Doctor McInroe chuckled. "I slept well, thank you for asking." He looked at his watch. "Oh! We'd better get you into some normal clothes instead of that hospital gown," he exclaimed. While this was a concept that Mandy wasn't about to argue with, she couldn't stop the confusion that crept into her voice.

"Normal clothes?"

"Yes. You have a special visitor coming today."

"Special? Are the Levinsons not special enough?" Mandy asked, only half joking.

"Oh, of course they are! The difference between them and this visitor is that she will be able to place you in a more…permanent home."

Mandy let out a sigh. Of course she knew that she couldn't stay here with the kind hospital staff forever, though the thought was a pleasant one.

"You'll be going with this woman to a home for parentless children," Doctor McInroe continued, "and eventually, she'll find a family who will want to take you in."

Mandy smiled. "Well that is quite a selfless act."

"Sure is. Now, I brought you some clothes that I bought from Wal Mart, but I'm not sure if they'll fit very well." He gestured to a folded shirt and a pair of jeans on the nearby chair.

"Thank you," Mandy gave another smile as the doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. She crept out of the hospital gown and into the clothes, her mind whirling. She wasn't sure what an orphanage would be like, but it had to be a wonderful place. In her mind's eye, she painted a picture. Children of all ages, sizes and creeds ran about gaily as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"Mandy?" the doctor's sounded through the door, "Your visitor's here."

Mandy's eyes widened, now suddenly faced with the choice of sitting down or standing up to greet the orphanage lady. If she sat on the bed, she would seem as though she didn't care. If she stood, she would seem too eager. She was over thinking it, she knew, but the overwhelming want to impress this stranger was too much for her to bear. This person would be the one to take her to the wonderful orphanage, whatever it was. She had to make a good impression. After much deliberation, she chose to stand.

"C-come in."

The door swung open to reveal a very thin, very sour looking woman.

"This is Mrs. Wilson," Dr. McInroe explained, "She's the woman from the orphanage."

"It is an honor to meet you," Mandy said politely.

"You're Mandy, then?" Mrs. Wilson cut across Mandy's greeting, her dark eyes shooting daggers at the girl.

"Yes. I…"

"What's with the accent?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"I…I'm sorry?" Mandy asked, furrowing her brow.

"You've got an accent. What is it? British?"

"I do not know," Mandy answered, "I have no memory beyond being in this hospi…"

"How old are you?" Mrs. Wilson interrupted once more. Mandy could tell that this was a habit that Mrs. Wilson would not be breaking anytime soon.

"We're guessing she's about sixteen or seventeen," Dr. McInroe replied from the doorway.

Mrs. Wilson sniffed. "That seems a bit old, don't you think? Nobody ever wants to adopt a teenager." She gave Mandy a cold once-over. "Particularly one that's so…unappealing."

Mandy felt a flicker of frustration run through her. "I may need a bit more of an explanation, Mrs. Wilson."

The woman's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but her icy mask quickly showed itself once again. "People who adopt want to have a child to brag about," she said coolly, "a child that will make the parents look good. This of course could be in the form of some kind of talent, of which I'm sure you have _plenty_. However, in most cases," she narrowed her eyes in mirth, "the child's looks play a large part. In your case, you're a bit shortcoming. Trust me, sweetheart, no one in this world wants to adopt a child that will amount to nothing."

Mandy stood there, anger bubbling inside her. This almost made her jump. She hadn't felt this way before… at least, not that she could remember.

"I think we're done here," Mrs. Wilson said, a wide smile crossing her features when Mandy said nothing. "Needless to say, you won't be joining me, Mandy. Maybe you can find another…more desperate place that'll take you." Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"Wait," Mandy called, rushing to Mrs. Wilson's side, "If I cannot accompany you to the orphanage, at least allow me to walk you to the lobby. You made such a long journey only to be disappointed, after all."

Mrs. Wilson hesitated, before allowing the young girl to walk with her. Overall, the walk was quiet. Mandy's mind was whirling. "Nothing," she'd said…she would amount to nothing.

"Mrs. Wilson," she said quietly, "How could you possibly know that I will become nothing? Surely you cannot foresee such a thing."

Mrs. Wilson scoffed. "Trust me, honey. I know 'em when I see 'em. You're gonna be nothing but a waste of space."

Mandy felt the anger bubble up once again, though there was another sensation that sparked in the back of her mind. What was that? "Is that how you think of all the children at your orphanage?" she asked.

"Well, they aren't there for nothing," Mrs. Wilson chuckled. "Here's where we part ways, kid," she sighed, going through her purse.

"Even if the feeling is not mutual, Mrs. Wilson," Mandy said calmly, "It was a pleasure meeting you." She held out a hand for Mrs. Wilson to shake. The woman rolled her eyes, but grasped Mandy's hand anyway.

At that moment, the strange sensation in the back of Mandy's mind shot through her body and down her arm until it reached Mrs. Wilson's hand. The woman let out a small shriek and attempted to pull her hand away, but Mandy held firm. She pulled the woman closer so that they were only inches apart.

"Hear me," Mandy muttered darkly, her eyes boring into Mrs. Wilson's own, "No one is a 'waste of space,' as you so eloquently put it. Should I hear tell of you sharing that lump of coal you deem worthy to be an opinion, I'll see to it that your career ends. You will have nothing and no one."

Mrs. Wilson jolted her hand away, looking down at it. There was a small scorch mark. "Freak!" she yelped as she shot into her car and drove off.

Mandy was left in the parking lot, feeling very frightened. She had no idea what she had just done, or how she'd done it. The feeling had come and gone so quickly, it made her head spin. Perhaps this was a glimpse into her past. Perhaps she had been a hot-headed…she didn't know. All she knew was that it scared her. Nothing like that would happen again, if she could help it. Shakily, she walked back into the hospital, and back to her room.


End file.
